A Rosa e o Dragão
by Yukari Nefertari
Summary: A Guerra já acabou e anos se passaram. Malfoy recebeu os castigos que merecia e agora luta para ser um bom professor em Hogwarts. Só há um problema: Rose Weasley é sua aluna e não vai deixar que nada saia barato. Uma Rosa e um Dragão serão capazes de conviver?
1. Prólogo

**Nota:**Oi, galera! Essa é minha primeira fic entre Draco x Rose (na verdade eu apenas li uma, e os dois não tinham um envolvimento romântico). Eu criei essa história pois lembrei que eu tinha uma quedinha por um professor meu de matemática (há anos atrás...) e que às vezes eu fantasiava com ele me pedindo em namoro e dizendo que me amava! (Aff! Que horror, Yukari! Que brega!) Mas que nunca teve um _hot for teacher_?! E se o prof fosse o Draco?! Hein?! hahaha! enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Não possuo nenhum direito sobre o título Harry Potter, que isso fique claro! Viva a J.K. Rowling! Amém!

* * *

**_A Rosa e o Dragão_**

**~\\Rose Weasley & Draco Malfoy/~**

**Prólogo **

_E__ra uma vez, numa ilha coberta pela neblina e atingida por fortes chuvas torrenciais, uma torre. Esta torre era muito alta e pontiaguda, e não tinha nenhuma entrada aparente a não ser por uma pequena janela que se escondia entres as nuvens negras e pesadas de água. Diziam que lá jaziam enterrados grandes mistérios e que somente os mais bravos e sinceros de coração poderiam desvendar._

_Existia outro rumor, no entanto, que fazia as pessoas se atreverem a se aventurar: o interior da torre construída em alvenaria de pedras negras era completamente preenchido por ricos tesouros antigos que durante eras e eras foram se acumulando graças a oferendas de antigos reis que cultuavam a torre. Todos os aventureiros que haviam tentado encontrar tal tesouro, contava a lenda, haviam perecido antes mesmo de desvendarem o primeiro grande mistério do castelo: o de seu guardião._

_E neste vasto mundo tal história se espalhara e mais ninguém se atrevia a desafiar tais mistérios e apenas se contentavam em especular e sonhar com o grande tesouro de dentro da torre._

_Numa outra parte longínqua do mundo um adulto e belo dragão branco, muito curioso, de nome Dragão, resolveu por viajar por terra, ar e água para verificar a pequena ilha que sustentava a famosa torre. Após semanas de viagem, finalmente atingiu as águas tempestuosas que envolviam a ilha e mesmo assim, agitando-se nas águas revoltas do mar e no vento sibilante do ar, Dragão viu a imensidão da altura da famosa torre. Seus olhos foram tomados pela cobiça – como todo bom e velho dragão, ele amava tesouros acima de tudo – e ele resolveu se arriscar._

_Os dragões eram famosos por sua perspicácia, sua ganância e seu jeito dissimulado e manipulador: eles faziam tudo para conseguir o que queriam e com Dragão não era diferente._

_Sua viagem até a costa pareceu uma eternidade já que mesmo quando nadava com força, as águas o jogavam para trás e que quando voava, suas asas perdiam a estabilidade e o levava numa outra direção. Ainda assim, Dragão não desistiu; o desejo de possuir uma imensidão de ouro o compelia cada vez mais. E quando finalmente a alcançou percebeu que teria que escalar a torre até a pequena janela que pairava entre as nuvens. E mais uma vez Dragão não desanimou; encravou as longas garras nas paredes grossas da torre e subiu. Escalou, escorregou e subiu ainda mais alto._

_Alcançando enfim a janela, o imenso Dragão espiou com a grande cabeça de escamas alvas o que havia ali dentro; e nada enxergou além de um pequeno caqueiro feito de barro cozido, com um punhado de terra donde brotava um único talo verde e espinhento de uma rosa vermelha._

_-Ora! – rugiu Dragão, sentindo-se esgotado e enganado. – Cruzei por terra, mar e vento para chegar neste lugar e sou recompensado com uma única flor? Onde está o ouro? Onde estão as pedras preciosas dos antigos reis?_

_Ouviu-se um trovão do lado de fora e o pobre bicho quase despencou dali com o susto que levou._

_Estava tão concentrado em se equilibrar que mal percebeu a rosa desabrochar e lhe falar:_

_-Bem-vindo, aventureiro, me chamo Rosa. Em que posso ajudá-lo?_

_Novamente surpreendido, Dragão quase deixou as garras grandes descolarem das paredes grossas._

_-Uma rosa falante! – exclamou._

_Rosa apenas o mirou descontente, mas nada disse. Apenas ignorou os maus modos do visitante e voltou a lhe perguntar o que o trazia ali._

_-Vim pelo tesouro! Afinal sou Dragão, o dragão! – sorriu ele, demonstrando orgulho e sinceridade._

_-Muitos vieram por esse tesouro, senhor Dragão. O que o faz pensar que o conseguirá? – Rosa rebateu num som irritadiço. Era só mais um tolo desafiando os mistérios que rondavam a torre a fim de ganhar uma recompensa em ouro. Logo, logo o novo aventureiro iria desistir de tentar e sairia o mais rápido dali, como era de costume. Isso se ele conseguisse sair vivo da ilha._

_-Sou mais esperto que todos eles. – o dragão soou confiante, esboçando um largo sorriso à flor._

_E rindo-se de tal orgulho bobo, Rosa o bombardeou com perguntas as quais Dragão respondeu rapidamente, alargando cada vez mais o sorriso de triunfo. Ela sabia da fama dos dragões e sabia que teria que ser atenta e sábia para não cair em sua conversa manipulativa e maliciosa._

_-Então, senhor, responda-me mais esta pergunta: por que acha que uma pequena e delicada rosa é a guardiã desse imenso tesouro e dos mistérios que o circundam?_

_Dragão ficou pensativo, queria achar uma explicação para aquilo, mas a sua cabeça começara a pesar de cansaço e nada que pensasse era o suficiente. Então ele fez um trato com a vermelha rosa: Ela lhe daria mais tempo para pensar e ele poderia vir todos os dias até o topo da torre para conversar com ela._

_E assim fizeram. Durante dias e mais dias Dragão escalava a torre, conversava com ela, voltava a descer e passava o resto da noite pensando numa boa resposta para a sua pergunta. Quando conversavam, Dragão não deixou de reparar, Rosa – que no início de mostrara delicada e pequenina, se mostrava agora áspera e impaciente, insinuativa e atenta. Ela era bela, indefesa e ao mesmo tempo sedutora, como uma grande mistura de sensações. E um dia Dragão escalou rapidamente até a pequena janela da torre, confiante que já possuía uma resposta satisfatória._

_-Então me diga, amigo Dragão. – pediu Rosa pensando que logo, logo as longas conversas acabariam e dentro em breve ficaria solitária novamente._

_-Uma flor não é páreo para um jorro quente de bafo de dragão. – começou. – Mas quem ousar tocá-la se machucará com seus espinhos. Uma rosa a qualquer olhar desprevenido parece indefesa e pequena, mas você guarda segredos que ninguém mais conhece, como por exemplo um veneno mortal._

_Rosa estava perplexa. Dragão falava sobre suas fraquezas, contudo também exaltava sua força e seu mistério. "Perspicaz para um simples dragão" pensara ela enquanto ainda o ouvia falar._

_-Um misto de sedução vermelha e inocência bela, fragilidade e força... Um incrível e belo paradoxo._

_-Mas, com todo respeito, senhor Dragão; por que logo uma simples rosa guarda uma torre solitária numa ilha solitária? – interrompeu, e Dragão sorriu mostrando os dentes afiados._

_-Não sei. – declarou. Rosa pareceu ainda mais perplexa com sua sinceridade. – Mas sei que sua presença aqui é simbólica: todos querem alcançá-la e desvendar o segredo que guarda, mas a senhorita é solitária, querida Rosa, e nem todos os aventureiros conseguiram perceber isso. Você parece mais uma princesa que espera pacientemente por um príncipe encantado vir resgatá-la._

_Ao fim da doce e gentil declaração do dragão as nuvens negras e pesadas começaram a se dissipar e os raios solares atingiram a entrada da pequena janela que há muitas e muitas eras não sabiam o que era o toque morno da luz. Rosa brilhou intensamente, o seu vermelho ofuscando os olhos gélidos do Dragão que semicerrou-os para enxergar bem o que acontecia:_

_A pequena Rosa flutuou a poucos metros do chão e brilhou ainda mais intensamente e, como num passe de mágica, tornou-se uma mulher bela como o amanhecer, de compridos cabelos encaracolados e ruivos e vestes esmeralda. Ela sorriu para o pasmo dragão._

_-Amigo dragão, você enxergou em mim o que mais ninguém conseguiu enxergar. Eu sou o mistério da torre, e também sou seu tesouro escondido. Sou uma princesa que fui aprisionada aqui por gerações e gerações de minha família, para casar e reinar obsoleta ao lado do homem que me merecesse e visse através de mim. Juntos guardaremos a paz do mundo._

_Ainda surpreso, porém encantadíssimo, Dragão sorriu e ali mesmo apaixonou-se por Rosa._

_-Agora você pode me levar daqui e viveremos juntos até o fim de nossas vidas. – Rosa caminhou e tocou o focinho albino do dragão, fazendo-lhe um delicado afago. Porém Dragão a afastou._

_-Eu sou um dragão, Rosa. E dragões vivem caçando e colecionando tesouros; e nós vivemos muito, por eras e eras. Nós não gostamos de nos envolver emocionalmente, apesar de ter que admitir que a senhorita me é tentadora. – Dragão sorriu e a princesa pensou ter visto em seus olhos cinzentos faiscarem de tristeza. – Nascemos e vivemos de acordo com nosso sangue._

_E Dragão partiu dali, fugindo de seus sentimentos e da doce Rosa, voando cada vez mais alto até desaparecer completamente do mundo._

_Dali do alto da torre a princesa Rosa assistiu o seu amado evaporar e brilhar no céu como uma estrela e ali ela permaneceu até sua forma humana envelhecer e desaparecer do mundo para encontrar seu querido Dragão no céu estrelado._

**xxxxx**


	2. Final de Agosto

**Final de Agosto **

Todos estavam reunidos ao redor da grande mesa da cozinha d'A Toca. Os primos e seus respectivos pais conversavam, riam e aproveitavam os últimos dias das férias antes das aulas de Hogwarts retornarem. Todos estavam ali exceto, como Albus notou, Rose. Não que isso fosse estranho ou incomum, o filho do meio de Harry Potter sabia que – _atualment_e – a prima preferia ficar sozinha em seu quarto, escrevendo secretamente em seu diário, do que se juntar à bagunça organizada da família. Mas ele se preocupava com ela.

Ele e Rose tinham a mesma idade e frequentavam o mesmo ano em Hogwarts, por isso eram bastante próximos e sabiam tudo um do outro: e Albus sabia que o rompimento recente do namoro que tinha com um Corvinal de nome Henry Bingley, dois anos mais velho que ela, estava abalando a garota.

Antes de começar a namorar Rose sempre fora a garota mais desejada de toda Hogwarts e ela sempre parecera gostar da popularidade; porque nunca cortava ou dava fora em ninguém, apenas sorria seu belo riso e deixava aquela dúvida no ar. E ela apenas permanecia em seu altar, inalcançável aos olhos dos meros mortais que a observavam de longe, que a desejavam para si, mas sem ter coragem real de conquistá-la. Causava uma explosão de sentimentos em todos, com o seu jeito indecifrável. Rosy era um mistério até mesmo para o primo: ela era gentil num minuto, no outro destilava sarcasmos e fúrias. Os segundos momentos no entanto, ela guardava apenas para os amigos mais próximos, amigos que não fechavam uma mão. Era bela em seu inocência calada, o que a tornava sexy, sedutora, misteriosa...

Até mesmo os amigos de Al comentavam sobre sua aparência, sem se importar com o olhar de censura do primo ciumento: Rose era esbelta, acinturada e alta. Seus olhos eram como piscinas azuis, ressaltando-se no mar de cabelos cacheados e ruivos que lhe caiam até a metade das costas. Usava muitas pulseiras, anéis e colares e os olhos estavam sempre delineados de preto, o que só fazia ressaltar o brilho em seu olhar. E ela ia ganhando admiradores por todos os lugares, admiradores que não se atreviam a se aproximar demais. Mas Henry se atreveu e conquistou-a, provocando certa inveja nos outros.

Todavia, nem quando começara a namorar Henry, a garota deixou de chamar atenção nos corredores; era algo intrínseco a ela, de sua natureza selvagem e bela. E Rose sabia que era bela, e seus modos em relação aos outros não eram vulgares, nem propositais. Ela apenas sabia utilizar o sorriso nas horas certas, elogiar nas horas certas, jogar os cabelos alheia aos olhares. E desse modo, a garota tinha tudo que queria, na hora que queria, inclusive da família. Ela era – de certa forma – mimada por todos à sua volta. Albus Potter estava entre eles e sabia disso.

Por isso vê-la tão acanhada, desanimada, apagada, sem demonstrar seus momentos gentis ou os momentos de ira intensa, preocupava o garoto. Volta e meia Albus se virava para a porta da cozinha na esperança que Rose aparecesse com suas costumeiras roupas roqueiras, com seu cabelo ruivo e comprido preso numa trança, e se juntasse ao resto do pessoal para também rir e conversar, coisa que não aconteceu até o cair da noite quando provavelmente ela sentiu fome e resolveu procurar alguma coisa nos armários da avó, passando quase despercebida pelo grande grupo animado da cozinha.

Albus viu apenas a sua tia Hermione se levantar sorrateira para trocar algumas palavras inaudíveis com a filha e deixá-la com uma expressão preocupada logo em seguida. Obviamente ele não era a única pessoa ali que se preocupava com a garota, e ele observou Rose pelo canto do olho, enquanto ela girava lentamente sobre os calcanhares para sair dali tão imperceptivelmente quanto havia entrado. Ela estava murchando, pensou Al, os cabelos estavam secos e sem brilho, assim como seus olhos. Sua pele alva estava doentemente pálida e ele pensou se ela não teria perdido alguns quilos nos últimos dias.

Distraído e preso em seus pensamentos, Albus assustou-se quando uma grande coruja preta raspou por sua cabeça e voou em direção ao seu pai que até então parecia entretido numa conversa com seu tio Ron e seu tio George.

Os olhos igualmente verdes de Harry Potter percorreram rapidamente as palavras escritas no pergaminho enquanto todos da sala paravam gradualmente de fazer barulho para observá-lo franzir o cenho de maneira preocupada.

-É uma carta de Slughorn. – contou ele, sem desviar o olhar da carta. – Parece que está bastante doente e foi afastado do posto de professor de Poções. Ele conta aqui que já estava se preparando para se aposentar definitivamente e que tal evento apenas acelerou as coisas. Está pedindo que eu vá visitá-lo algum dia.

-Ele deve estar nas últimas. – Tio Ron falou, sem se preocupar em soar indelicado, o que lhe rendeu um pequeno olhar de esguelha de sua mulher.

-Talvez devêssemos todos ir juntos. – sua mãe – Gina – comentou, chegando mais para o lado para também ler a carta e continuou: – Ele gostaria disso. Slughorn sempre gostou de estar rodeado por várias pessoas.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes e Albus teve certeza que relembravam com graça e saudosismo o professor de Poções.

-Imagino quem será o nosso novo professor então... – comentou sua irmã mais nova, Lily, chamando atenção para o novo tópico, e aos poucos todos voltavam a falar e sugerir nomes para o cargo.

Albus não ouviu muito bem o resto. Anotava mentalmente a informação para não esquecer de contar a Rose. Ele sabia que ela adorava Slughorn e sua matéria.

**xxxxx**


	3. Setembro

**Setembro **

Voltar para Hogwarts após tantos anos lhe causava uma sensação nostálgica e até mesmo um frio na barriga. Lembrava-se muito bem quando a carta de aceitação para o trabalho de professor chegara a ele no final de agosto inesperadamente, e como tivera que resolver várias pendências às pressas para que tudo estivesse resolvido até o dia primeiro de setembro, quando as aulas se iniciariam.

Tudo bem que, para falar a verdade, ele fora praticamente _convocado _para o cargo de professor _substituto _de Poções e que também, na verdade, não era exatamente esta matéria que ele havia se inscrito para ensinar, mas voltar para Hogwarts como professor ainda que substituto, o satisfazia e muito.

Draco Malfoy se remexeu em seu assento, acomodando-se numa outra posição, mudando a mão que segurava o queixo. Era a quinta vez que fazia isso. Uma parte dentro dele estava inquieta para voltar a ver Hogwarts enquanto outra se sentia incomodada por estar ali no Expresso de Hogwarts, como nos tempos de estudante. Sua cabine obviamente era individual e ele não precisaria se incomodar de se misturar com os alunos, mas mesmo assim aquela situação era estranha e só o tornava gradativamente mais ansioso.

Respirou profundamente tentando se acalmar enquanto observava a paisagem passar pela janela num borrão e, sem perceber, caiu no sono, a testa encostada contra o vidro frio.

O ex-sonserino acordou quando ouviu a voz áspera de Rubeos Hagrid chamar pelos alunos do primeiro ano e levantando-se de supetão, abriu a porta da cabine. Alguns alunos que estavam próximo o olharam com estranhamento, e o homem deduziu que deveriam estar a se perguntar quem seria ele.

Draco trajava veste de riscas de giz e uma capa negra de veludo, tornando sua figura alta e magra elegante e imponente. Na mão esquerda segurava firmemente a varinha de pilriteiro e pêlo de unicórnio, e na direita carregava uma pasta de couro preta. Ele agora tinha 42 anos de idade e alguns fios prateados quase imperceptíveis brilhavam, atrapalhando-se com os fios loiros pálidos bem penteados para trás, o que confirmava que ele se tratava de uma pessoa experiente e, por que não, levemente assustadora.

Seus olhos cinzentos faiscaram na direção dos olhares curiosos dos alunos que logo desviaram o olhar acuadamente, e continuaram a seguir seu trajeto para fora do trem. Draco os seguiu.

Ali de baixo, o castelo Hogwarts continuava a se erguer inabalável, e Draco parou alguns minutos para contemplar a imagem tão conhecidamente majestosa do lugar que não via a mais de vinte anos. Enquanto olhava para cima, uma mão o puxou pelo ombro, chamando-o para o presente, para fitar o rosto de expressão dura e severa de uma mulher gorducha e baixinha que ele não reconheceu.

-_Imagiino_ que deva _serr_ o _senhorr_ _Drraco_ Malfoy. – ela falou sem mais delongas, e o ex-sonserino não deixou de reparar em seu sotaque francês. – Me chamo Amelie Chevalier, e sou a _prrofessorra_ de _Trransfigurraçón_.

Draco estendeu a mão e cumprimentou a mulher com um gesto breve. Ela se desculpou em nome da diretora por tê-lo chamado com tanta pressa e depois indicou que a acompanhasse. Obediente, o homem a acompanhou por um outro caminho diferente dos estudantes que os levou a uma pequena entrada numa rocha. Logo que cruzou a pequena porta, abaixando a cabeça para que evitasse um contato doloroso, percebeu que já estava nos corredores compridos de Hogwarts. Sorriu satisfeito em estar ali mais uma vez em sua vida.

-_Abrrimos_ esta passagem especialmente _parra_ o s_enhorr_. – informou Chevalier. – Deste jeito, _poderrá_ se _unirr_ a todos os _outrros prrofessorres_ antes que os alunos cheguem.

E assim andaram mais um pouco até alcançarem o Salão Principal de Hogwarts. Ali estavam dispostas as quatro longas mesas das casas que jaziam ainda vazias. No fundo do salão estavam as quatro grandes ampulhetas que somavam os pontos das casas até o fim do ano, quando seria entregue a Taça das Casas.

Pouco mais a frente, encontrava-se a mesa dos professores e Draco observou Minerva McGonnagal sentar-se à cadeira do meio que um dia pertencera a Dumbledore e a Snape. Ela não o viu de imediato, pois conversava com outros professores que o ex-sonserino não reconheceu. Quando o olhar da antiga professora de Transfiguração o avistou, ela fez um aceno leve com a cabeça, o cumprimentando pela chagada.

Muitos olhares se voltaram para ele quando McGonnagal o cumprimentou, ele não deixou de notar o espanto que se desenhou na face de Neville Longbottom que também compartilhava um lugar na mesa dos professores. O ex-grifinório ficou pálido e olhou para MGonnagal sem se preocupar em disfarçar o seu ceticismo com relação à presença de um ex-Comensal da Morte ali.

Draco suspirou, cansado e traçou o caminho até a mesa dos professores onde se acomodou no único lugar vago. Apesar de ainda sentir o olhar hostil de Longbottom sobre ele, escolheu ignorá-lo, enquanto acomodava a pasta de couro ao lado direito da cadeira.

-Olá! Seja bem-vindo! – sorriu um homem barbudo e que usava um tapa-olho que estava-se ao seu outro lado, muito animadamente. – Sou Tristan Boyle, o professor de História da Magia. Entrei assim que o velho e cansado Binns deixou o cargo, o que não faz muito tempo. Ainda sinto-me nervoso em sentar à mesa dos professores...

Draco cumprimentou o homem com poucas palavras e com um olhar gélido, indicando que não queria prolongar a conversa. Ele estava cansado após a longa viagem de trem, e não sentia ânimo para falar.

-Ainda não sei o seu nome. – continuou Boyle sem se incomodar, ou sem perceber, o olhar que acabara de receber do recém-chegado. – Sabe, Minerva teve que correr contra o tempo para achar um substituto para o velho Horácio, e não nos informou quem o substituiria.

-Draco Malfoy. – respondeu ligeiramente carrancudo. Mas não teve tempo nem de dizer mais, nem mesmo de perceber o olhar surpreso do homem ao reconhecer seu sobrenome, porque agora os alunos do segundo ano em diante começavam a chegar e a se acomodar em suas respectivas mesas para esperarem a chegada dos primeiranistas.

O salão encheu-se de risadas e palavras altas, e o atual professor de Poções contemplou a mesa da Sonserina que começava a ser preenchida por animados estudantes. Ele desenhou um imperceptível sorriso nos lábios e lembrou-se das carruagens puxadas pelos testrálios. Lembrou-se de Pansy e Blaise, Goyle e Crabbe, e de seus antigos companheiros de casa.

Lembrou-se da guerra que acontecera há tantos anos, lembrou-se da morte de Crabbe, da prisão de Goyle. Lembrou-se da despedida de Blaise e Pansy poucos anos depois dele ter sido absolvido pelo Ministério da Magia. Pansy e Blaise haviam se casado e decidido ir morar em outro país, já que naquela época muitos sonserinos passaram a ser tratados com hostilidade. Draco não estava autorizado a deixar a Inglaterra, sujeito a ser tratado como fugitivo e a inclusive ser preso. O casal de amigos prometera, então, manter contato e eles cumpriram até certo tempo, mas aos poucos a cartas cessaram e Draco sentia-se mais solitário do que de costume.

-Olhe! – ouviu a voz do professor de História da Magia se dirigir a ele, puxando-o para a realidade. – Lá estão vindo os alunos do primeiro ano!

E Draco olhou. Os pequenos alunos viam desconfiados, intimidados com a grandiosidade do castelo e encantados com o grande salão que se revelava para eles. "Olha lá para cima!" alguns dos pequeninos se cutucavam e apontavam seus pequenos dedinhos para o teto que imitava o céu estrelado. Draco também acompanhou os olhinhos das crianças, desejando que ele mesmo voltasse a ter aquela inocência.

**xxxxx**

Rose Weasley estava sentada ao lado de seu primo Albus Potter. Ele fizera questão de se juntar a ela na mesa da Grifinória alegando que mal conversara com ela durante a viagem do Expresso de Hogwarts por causa de seu trabalho como monitor. Agora, disse ele, poderiam conversar e comer juntos.

Ela sabia, no entanto, que toda aquela atenção que ele vinha oferecendo nos últimos meses era uma tradução de sua grande e bondosa preocupação. Al era um rapaz gentil e doce, que não se metia em confusão, e gostava mais de cuidar dos outros do que dele mesmo. Ela sorrira com gentileza e espremera-se para o lado para que o primo se encaixasse entre ela e seu irmão Hugo. Ela conversou com ele, e até mesmo riu algumas vezes, mas lá no fundo sentia-se incomodada e queria se afastar. Não porque se irritasse com a presença do primo, mas ela estava cansada de toda aquela atenção exagerada, daquele sentimento de pena que os outros transmitiam para ela. Ela estava _bem_. Claro que terminar o namoro com Bingley havia sido ruim, e que ela ainda se sentia mexida como tudo aconteceu. Mas Rose sentia-se mais solitária do que triste com a rejeição.

Ela se lembrava do tempo que haviam passado juntos, de como costumavam andar de mãos dadas quando iam para Hogsmeade nos fins de semana, de como ele enroscava os dedos em seus cachos vermelhos... Todas essas lembranças se passaram quando ele estava no último ano em Hogwarts e ela no quinto ano. Ele era alto e forte, capitão do time de quadribol de sua casa e de longe um dos rapazes mais bonitos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria.

Quando ele se formara e ela já estava em seu sexto ano e eles não podiam se ver como queriam, passaram a trocar cartas. Mas com o passar do tempo as cartas que antes vinham periodicamente, passaram a vir aleatoriamente, e cada vez em menos quantidade e em menos palavras. Ele dizia estar ocupado, mas no fundo Rose sabia que havia algo a mais ali. E então quando ela retornara para casa durante o recesso natalino, ele fora visitá-la. Estava sério, o rosto não demonstrava nada. E eles terminaram ali. Ela havia chorado, até mesmo gritado e rasgado todas as cartas que ele lhe enviara, só que – parando para pensar direito – ela só queria ser amada por alguém e ela pensou que isso aconteceria com Henry e seu sorriso calmo e tranquilizador. E agora ela estava sozinha mais uma vez.

Apesar de toda a sua popularidade, a garota tinha poucos amigos com quem podia conversar e dar risada. Al, Lily – irmã mais nova de Al – e Hugo, seu irmão. Podia parecer irônico, mas era verdade. As pessoas pareciam ficar intimidadas a sua volta, nunca a tratavam mal, lhe dirigiam sorrisos falsos que Rose sabia estarem recheados de inveja por parte das meninas e desejo sujo por parte dos meninos. E ela não queria isso. Queria conversar normalmente durante o horário de almoço, trocar risadinhas com outras meninas, ir a Hogsmeade fazer compras. Era isso que ela queria. Não ser posta num pedestal. Por isso ficava irada sem motivos aparentes, e era por isso que continuava a falar sem nenhum receio de mostrar sua real personalidade com os primos e o irmão.

Ela gostava de pirraçar, de brincar, de pregar peças e de que fizessem tudo isso com ela de volta. Ela queria ser livre das aparências. Talvez tenha sido por isso que a garota passara a usar roupas escuras e passara a pintar os olhos com delineador: para afastar os olhares de admiração, mas nada parecia funcionar. Então Rose decidiu que iria se aproveitar disso tudo; iria sorrir de volta, jogar os cabelos e pedir favores aos outros.

Olhou distraidamente em volta, já entediada com a conversa mole que Albus lhe dirigia. Queria mesmo era que o jantar fosse servido para que ela pudesse comer e se mandar o mais rápido possível dali.

Só foi trazida de volta a realidade quando dois braços se envolveram pelo seu pescoço, com evidente carinho. Reconhecendo Lily Potter, que era um ano mais nova, e uma das meninas mais fofas que conhecia, virou-se para ela com um sorriso sincero.

-Lily! Você sempre chega na hora certa para me tirar da ladainha que seu irmãozinho querido me força a ouvir. – a garota mais riu divertida, escondendo a boca com a mão.

-O que foi que ele queria desta vez?

-Não sei – respondeu Rose, percebendo o olhar de esguelha que o primo lhe dirigia, decidiu ignorar – mas acho que tem algo a ver com as _responsabilidades_ dele e coisa e tal. Pra falar a verdade, até achei por um tempo que nós havíamos sido trocados na maternidade e que _eu _era a sua irmã e ele da Sra. Hermione Granger. Pena mesmo é que ele a cópia esculpida e encarnada do Tio Harry, o que não deixa dúvidas.

Lily riu, as bochechas corando de leve ao passo que Al resmungava um "Qual o problema em ser responsável?".

-Rose, - a prima falou, mudando de assunto enquanto se espremia no banco ao lado da mais velha. – Você viu que tem um rosto novo na mesa dos professores? Imagino se aquele homem não é o professor novo de Poções.

Lembrando-se disso, Rose esticou o pescoço para observar, juntamente com Al e seu irmão, o lugar que Lily indicara. Lá ela viu um rosto desconhecido de um homem que mesmo sentado era alto, de cabelos loiros pálidos bem penteados para trás e com um olhar cinzento que lembrava o gelo. O homem olhava para o teto enfeitiçado de Hogwarts, contemplando-o e Rose se perguntou se ele seria um professor estrangeiro tal qual a Profª Chevalier.

Desviou o olhar, no entanto, quando ouviu a voz bruxuleante de Minerva McGonnagal dar as boas-vindas aos alunos novos e notou que todos fizeram o mesmo. O silêncio caiu sobe o Salão Principal quase instantaneamente e todas as cabeças voltaram-se para a diretora.

Ela sorria quase sem erguer os cantos da boca. Olhava principalmente para os novos alunos que formavam uma desajeitada fila entre as mesas e se acotovelavam, ficando na ponta dos pés para enxergar o que acontecia ali na frente.

-Sejam bem-vindos à Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. – disse a diretora novamente, aproveitando o silêncio que pairava. – Que comecem a seleção.

O Velho Chapéu Seletor foi colocado em cima de um banquinho a frente da mesa dos professores e como mandava a tradição, cantou uma nova canção. Quando encerrou e as palmas soaram no salão, o vice-diretor - o Professor Moonstone de Astronomia - se adiantou a chamar os nomes dos primeiranistas.

Já selecionados e acomodados em suas respectivas mesas, os pequenos novos alunos voltaram a sua atenção para a diretora que mais uma vez se erguia com o seu sorriso escondido.

-Antes que nosso banquete de boas-vindas seja iniciado, gostaria de passar algumas informações. – os alunos mais velhos giraram os olhos já sabendo do que se tratava. E a diretora passou as conhecidas advertências sobre andar pelos corredores após o horário e sobre a Floresta Proibida. Apresentou os professores de cada matéria e finalmente chegou ao novo de professor que até então acomodava-se sentado em seu lugar, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão impassível. Tal expressão – notou Rose – não mudou quando a diretora o mencionou. Ele apenas se levantou como todos os outros professores haviam feito para receber os aplausos educados dos alunos.

-Agora, alunos e alunas, quero que todos conheçam o nosso novo professor de Poções. – comunicou McGonnagal – O professor Slughorn, como vocês devem ter percebido não está presente aqui conosco. Ele teve que se afastar do cargo devido a um problema de saúde, e enquanto ele não se recupera, quero que deem as boas-vindas ao Professor Draco Malfoy.

Alguns alunos aplaudiram a menção do nome do novo professor como haviam feito anteriormente, mas alguns alunos – reconhecendo o nome do homem – apenas ficaram em silêncio e se entreolhavam ou cochichavam.

Al e Rose reconhecendo o nome, lançaram olhares de indagação um para o outro. Draco Malfoy, como Rose podia se recordar, havia sido um Comensal da Morte na época em que o Lorde das Trevas ainda vagava nesse mundo. Ela já ouvira o pai, Ron Weasley, comentar sobre ele algumas vezes, referindo-se à sua parcial absolvição perante o Ministério da Magia. Segundo ele, era um absurdo um Malfoy andar solto por aí, era um risco para a sociedade bruxa em geral. Rose também ouvira seus pais e seu tio Harry Potter, contarem suas histórias no tempo que frequentavam Hogwarts e o nome de Malfoy também surgira inúmeras vezes. Aparentemente os grifinórios e o sonserino nunca haviam se dado bem. "Uma doninha _puro-sangue _arrogante e preconceituosa" Descrevera seu pai uma vez, quando ela ainda era bem pequenina.

Mas ali estava um dos principais inimigos de seus pais e um ex-Comensal da Morte, dividindo a mesa dos professores e se preparando para assumir a posição de professor de Poções, antes de direito de Horácio Slughorn, quem Rose adorava.

Ela, seu irmão Hugo, seus pais e os Potter haviam, no último final de semana das férias, ido visitar o já bem velho, Slughorn no Saint Mungus. Durante a visita, o professor preferira ficar deitado o tempo todo e frequentemente lhe faltava voz para completar uma frase. A garota fizera questão de aninhar a mão pesada do professor entre as suas enquanto conversavam, e o homem pareceu muito agradecido com o gesto de carinho.

-Querida, Srtª Weasley – falara Slughorn, a voz bastante fraca em sua garganta. – Sinto que não voltarei para Hogwarts nem neste ano nem nos próximos. Esta doença só me fez querer adiantar a minha aposentadoria definitivamente. Fico apenas triste de não poder ser o seu professor em seu último ano e presenciar o seu brilhantismo nos N.I.E.M.'s.

Ele sorrira, e Rose retribuíra, tentando segurar as lágrimas. Sua mãe, Hermione, que era curandeira do mesmo hospital, havia lhe dito que o estado de Slughorn era grave e o desfecho poderia ser breve, e que por isso então tratá-se de se despedir bem.

E quando já estava indo embora, ela o abraçou carinhosamente e se despediu dizendo um "até breve".

**xxxxx**

Albus olhava atentamente para o seu novo horário de aulas tentando não prestar atenção nos cochichos em volta. Franziu o cenho, revelando uma leve irritação pelo que suas orelhas captavam. Ele estava na torre de Astronomia juntamente como todos os outros monitores de todas as casas que esperavam pacientemente a presença do vice-diretor que lhes daria os turnos de ronda pela noite. Ainda era muito cedo e quase nenhum estudante havia acordado ainda, e ele ainda estava levemente sonolento, por isso sua _rara_, porém intensa irritação explodia dentro de sua cabeça.

-Ouvi dizer que ela deu um fora nele. – sussurrou uma monitora da Lufa-Lufa, e Al sentiu o olhar receoso da garota repousar em sua nuca por uns instantes. – Parece que ela _estava tendo um caso com o primo._

"Ridículo!" trovejou o grifinório em pensamento. Por que as pessoas gostavam tanto de discutir a vida alheia? Houveram algumas risadinhas abafadas, e os cochichos que falhavam em ser baixos, continuaram.

-Já eu ouvi dizer que foi o contrário. – o garoto ouviu uma corvinal comentar desta vez. – _Ele _a dispensou. E não o contrário.

-Acho isso improvável... – uma voz masculina desconhecida tomou parte da conversa. – Que homem, por Merlin, dispensaria _Rosy Weasley_?!

-Faço-lhe a mesma pergunta, Zitt. – retrucou a menina de Corvinal. – Que menina dispensaria _Henry Bingley_?

Houve um outro rompante de risadinhas baixas. Albus lutou para não amassar o pedaço de pergaminho em sua mão. Todo mundo fazia questão de exaltar a popular Rose Weasley, mas quando ela não estava por perto tiravam sarro dela e espalhavam fofocas.

E Al quis voltar-se para trás, azarar todos eles e depois jogá-los lá do alto da torre bem em cima do Salgueiro Lutador. Mas o seu plano quase perfeito de retribuição foi interrompido pelo surgimento repentino do Professor Moonstone e seu hobbie prateado que trajava.

-Ora! Bom dia a todos! – riu o homem, sem se importar com alguns olhares de censura que recebeu de alguns estudantes. – Aqui estão os seus novos horários! E desculpem pela inconveniência. Deveria ter entregado tudo isso ontem a noite!

E dando um rapidíssimo "até mais" para o professor de Astronomia, Albus escapuliu da sala o mais rápido que podia, deixando os monitores fofoqueiros para trás, lutando com o seu eu interno que queria muito executar o seu plano bem ali na frente de Moonstone.

**xxxxx**

O final de um longo dia de trabalho enfim estava chegando, e o novo professor de Poções da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts estava revisando um roteiro que havia preparado para a sua última aula do dia. A escrita era minuciosa e precisa, não deixando brechas para erros, mas mesmo assim Draco revisava fervorosamente o pequeno diário de capa de couro marrom querendo evitar qualquer tipo de problema durante a sua aula.

De sua mesa conseguiu escutar os passos dos estudantes se aproximarem, enquanto suas vozes ecoavam nas paredes úmidas das masmorras. Imediatamente o homem apagou o quadro da última aula e com um aceno de varinha, enfeitiçou um giz que começou a escrever freneticamente o passo a passo de um preparo de Poções no nível de N.I.E.M.s.

Os alunos do último ano de Sonserina e Grifinória se acomodaram em seus devidos lugares enquanto o professor os observava sob um olhar atento e sério.

-Sejam bem-vindos. – disse. – Como vocês devem saber eu sou o Professor Draco Malfoy e estarei encarregado de lhes ensinar Poções.

Olhou em volta como se procurasse alguém para interrompê-lo. Ninguém nada disse e por alguns segundos apenas escutou-se as leves batidinhas que o giz enfeitiçado fazia de encontro ao quadro enquanto escrevia.

-Bem, como vocês estão no último ano de Hogwarts devem também estar se preparando para os N.I.E.M.s. Por isso, não esperem que eu deixe de passar grandes trabalhos ou lhes cobre pouco durante os exames práticos.

Draco fez uma nova pausa para analisar a sala. Alguns alunos bufaram baixinho, outros apenas o olhavam pesadamente. Olhou um por um, até que seu olhos cinzentos se depararam com brilhantes e desafiadores olhos azuis.

Uma garota de longos cabelos ruivos o observava com uma expressão severa e implicante. Ao lado dele estava um menino de profundos olhos esmeralda e cabelos negros e o ex-sonserino logo os identificou.

-Sr. Potter e Srtª Weasley, devo imaginar. – balbuciou com um tom educado, ainda que carregasse uma certa malícia bem escondida em seu olhar impassível.

-Sim, senhor. – o garoto respondeu se empertigando em tensão, e Draco notou o seu broche de monitor cintilar em seu peito. A garota nada disse, apenas apertou o olhar.

-Interessante. – comentou se virando para o quadro quase ao mesmo tempo em que o giz enfeitiçado acabava de escrever no quadro e caía no chão, partindo-se em dois.

A aula continuara de maneira silenciosa e calma. Os alunos anotavam tudo que escrevia ou que dizia ser importante nos testes que estariam por vir. Alguns até mesmo fizeram perguntas que o homem se mostrou disposto a responder.

Draco sorria para si mesmo, satisfeito em estar tudo ocorrendo dentro do planejado. Estar de volta a Hogwarts, de volta às masmorras era lhe dava uma sensação revigorante: sentia-se em casa. Sentia-se parte de algum lugar, sentia-se – principalmente – útil. Talvez o ex-sonserino se sentisse ainda melhor se não fosse pelos olhares de esguelha que volta e meia ele sentia receber em sua direção.

Procurou pelo canto do olho e viu a filha dos Weasley lhe observar de maneira perfurante e cética e se sentiu ligeiramente irritadiço. Nas primeiras vezes que pegava a garota o fitando com aquele ar – que Draco decidiu que se parecia muito com o da mãe – apenas o ignorou torcendo o noriz em descontentamento. Mas as últimas vezes, já não conseguindo se controlar, devolvia os olhares de maneira mordaz e arrogante.

Queria mesmo era mandar a menina se pôr em seu lugar e procurar se concentrar em tudo que escrevia. Queria lhe perguntar se havia perdido algo em sua cara, queria _testá-la. _Mas apenas se segurou, sabendo ele mesmo em qual posição estava e que provocar a cria de uma Granger com um Weasley não era muito inteligente.

Ao fim da aula quando percebeu que a garota disparara da sala de aula, sendo a primeira a ir embora, suspirou profundamente agradecendo a Merlin pelo bom senso. Depois parou e pensou melhor: pediu forças para aguentar até o fim do ano. Não queria ser imaturo ao ponto de ceder ao desafio de olhares de censura.

**xxxxx**

-Aquele filho da mãe... – grunhiu Rose enquanto andava pelo meio do corredor que dava acesso ao Salão Principal, o livro de poções bem preso entre seus braços.

Logo atrás dela vinha um preocupado Albus Potter, que tentava acompanhá-la enquanto todos os olhares se voltavam para eles. O garoto riu sem graça para os telespectadores e Rosy voltou-se para ele repentinamente, ainda mais irada. Al se desequilibrou, desavisado de sua mudança de direção.

-Ele ficou lá parado com aquele ar de superior... – ela soltou um dos braços para apontar em direção as masmorras de onde vinham andando. – Argh- me deu nos nervos! Quem ele pensa que é? Aquele... Imbecil!

-Rosy, acalme-se. – falou o garoto com a sua costumeira paciência. – Não vale a pena-

-Al! Ele foi um _Comensal da Morte_! – ralhou ela. – Você viu como ele falou a gente? Ele _reconheceu_ a gente! Sabe de quem somos filhos! Aquele porco!

Rose voltou a andar abruptamente e ele a acompanhou, tentando convencê-la que nada acontecera e que ela não tinha motivos para se comportar daquela maneira, mas foi inútil. Quando Rose Weasley estava irada, não havia ninguém no mundo capaz de colocar algum juízo em sua cabeça de vento.

-Aliás, o que deu em McGonnagal? – voltou a falar. – Como ela foi capaz de contratar esse monstro? E _justamente _no lugar de Slughorn?

Novamente a garota parou sem avisar e dessa vez Al esbarrou-se com ela e por pouco os dois não tropeçaram e caíram. O garoto resmungou alguma coisa, mas Rose apenas o mandou fazer silêncio. Ele até pensou em protestar, mas reparou para onde a prima olhava agora.

Uma menina do quarto ano passou apressadamente por eles rodeada por um grupinho de outros alunos da Corvinal. Al suspirou.

-Ela é igual a ele nesse aspecto. – ouviu a prima murmurar, seu olhar azul acompanhava a garota. – Sempre rodeada de amigos, e sempre rindo.

Ele olhou com mais atenção e percebeu a garotinha rir alto com os seus amigos. A irmã mais nova de Henry Bingly era realmente extrovertida e simpática, assim como o irmão e ele notou que Rose já não estava mais ali.

**xxxxx**

Contemplar os quadros falantes da Sala da diretora lhe despertava uma sensação estranha. Ali, pendurados na parede se encontravam dois grandes diretores de Hogwarts, dois diretores que Draco conhecera muito bem. O primeiro sorria para ele de forma bondosa e parecia estar muito satisfeito com a sua presença ali. Longos cabelos e barbas prateados pendiam por suas vestes azul-noite e seus olhos profundamente azuis o analisavam por detrás dos óculos meia-lua.

O segundo quadro ostentava a imagem de um homem sério, de expressões sofridas, mas de olhar honesto. Tais olhos negros combinavam com os cabelos oleosos que cresciam até a altura do queixo. Apesar do homem não sorrir, Draco sabia que ele também estava satisfeito.

-Sr. Malfoy, – soou a voz bruxuleante de Minerva McGonnagal o despertando de sua contemplação. A atual diretora surgiu por detrás de muitas bugigangas que haviam pertencido aos diretores anteriores – sinto muito tê-lo feio esperar.

Draco apenas fez um breve aceno com a mão, demonstrando não se importar. A mulher esguia e orgulhosa caminhou e acomodou-se na grande poltrona giratória de couro bem em frente ao ex-aluno, dirigindo-lhe o tão conhecido olhar indecifrável e sério. Draco se perguntou se a mulher sabia sorrir.

-Ainda não tivemos muito tempo para discutir os seus deveres para comigo e para com a Escola. – fez uma pausa e o ex-sonserino se remexeu, desconfortável em seu acento.

Sua cadeira era visivelmente mais baixa do que a da diretora e a enorme mesa de tampo polido só o fazia se sentir diminuído, como um aluno novo que estivesse prestes a receber bronca dos professores. Afastou a ideia idiota quando McGonnagal retomou a fala.

-Sr. Malfoy, como o senhor deve ter notado a sua presença aqui nesta escola e ocupando um cargo de professor _substituto, _deve-se principalmente pela urgência da situação.

-O que eu acho uma bobagem, Minerva. – Albus Dumbledore falou, a diretora apenas lançou um olhar gélido para o quadro e ele sorriu e se calou.

-Como eu ia dizendo, o senhor não está devidamente _efetivado _para o cargo e eu ainda tenho as minhas dúvidas em relação a sua aptidão.

Draco fez uma careta. Apesar de seu currículo invejável, com diversos títulos e honrarias de diversas partes do mundo; McGonnagal ainda não confiava nele. E por que confiaria? Um silêncio constrangedor abateu-se sobre a sala e todos os quadros sem exceção pareciam observar a conversa com mais atenção. Alguns quadros pareciam se divertir com a intimidação da atual diretora, outros apenas cochichavam entre si.

-Professora McGonnagal, - falou enfim o homem, apoiando o queixo na mão longa e alva, tentando transparecer confiança. – entendo o motivo de suas preocupações, e também conheço a minha situação perante a Escola.

McGonnagal o avaliou mais uma vez, juntando a ponta dos dedos enquanto o escutava e aproximando o corpo para ficar mais próximo a mesa.

-Mas, a senhora deve admitir, que fui julgado perante o Ministério e cumpri minha sentença. Trabalhei anos e anos para o poder público, ajudando bruxos mestiços desabrigados e reconstruindo lugares devastados. Não me queixo, veja bem. – Draco levou a mão livre para os cabelos loiros, ajeitando-os para trás. Sentiu um sabor amargo em sua boca em função do que estava prestes a admitir – Sei que muitas pessoas acreditam que eu deveria estar em Azkaban juntamente com o meu pai. Para dizer a verdade, não sei como consegui escapar de ser trancafiado naquela ilha infernal.

O homem viu pelo canto do olho, Dumbledore lançar um olhar significativo para a diretora. Ela mais uma vez o ignorou, recostando-se pacientemente no encosto da poltrona macia. Vendo que não seria interrompido, o ex-sonserino continuou.

-Sei de todos os meus pecados- - Draco parou de falar repentinamente, as palavras falhando em sua garganta. Mirou as próprias mãos, fechando-as com força em seguida. – Sei que fiz coisas imperdoáveis. Mas não procuro perdão, professora. Apenas quero viver a minha vida, sem esquecer o meu fardo.

-Belas palavras, Sr. Malfoy. – pronunciou-se enfim, a mulher. – Todavia elas não me comovem, nem esclarecem todas as minhas dúvidas.

O homem assentiu, compreendendo o significado implícito no que McGonnagal acabara de dizer. Apenas ficou ali calado, sob o olhar atento da mulher e dos quadros.

-Por que Hogwarts? – enfim a voz grave e sinistra de Snape foi ouvida e Draco não conseguiu evitar lhe lançar um olhar saudoso.

O ex-sonserino desenhou um sorriso calmo nos lábios, acompanhando Dumbledore. Voltou a olhar para os próprios pés, sentindo-se pequeno outra vez. Por que Hogwarts? Por que não tentou outros empregos? Por que queria ser professor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria mais repeitada do mundo? Por que queria conviver com crianças que, através de seus pais, conheciam seu passado obscuro? Sem perceber, Draco tocou o antebraço esquerdo onde jazia uma velha e horrenda tatuagem.

-Porque este é o único lugar que guardo boas lembranças de minha vida. – disse por fim.

Dumbledore alargou o sorriso que mantinha, e Draco até pensou ter vistos leves sorrisos tímidos em Snape e McGonnagal.

-Hogwarts ainda é um refúgio para aqueles que buscam. – murmurou McGonnagal mais para si mesma do que para o homem a sua frente. E suspirou. – Senhor, Malfoy, espero que o senhor dê o melhor de si neste ano letivo. E se ao final do ano, se eu ainda pensar que merece este voto de confiança, efetuaremos o seu registro concreto como professor de _Poções._

Ele já esperava por isso. Talvez ser professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas não fosse para ele, mas não importava. Sorriu agradecido, levantou-se e se foi.

**xxxxx**

O mês de setembro que havia apenas começado, passara rapidamente aos olhos de Rose. Ela frequentou as aulas normalmente com seu primo Al ao seu lado, sempre sorridente e disposto a lhe apoiar, mesmo quando tinha que aguentar os olhares do colégio todo voltado para ela.

A garota sabia que estavam comentando sobre o seu rompimento com Henry Bingley, cochichavam nos corredores, lhe lançavam olhares curiosos e cochichavam ainda mais quando viam Albus ao seu lado. Apesar do primo não comentar nada, ela sabia que ele se incomodava com aquela situação tanto quanto ela e – se duvidasse – ele deveria saber mais daquilo tudo do que qualquer um: andavam comentando por aí que os primos tinham um caso.

A primeira vez que ouvira isso, Rose estava na biblioteca onde duas meninas do quinto ano, que fingiam ler um livro grosso de Transfiguração, sussurravam uma para outra que tinham certeza ter visto Rose beijar Albus no canto do Salão Comunal de Grifinória. Irritadiça, ela resolveu aparecer para as duas meninas que se limitaram a ficar pálidas como vela e darem o fora dali o mais rápido possível. Satisfeita com a reação das fofoqueiras, Rose apoiou as duas mãos na cintura e gritou um: "É isso mesmo!" para elas.

E as fofocas aumentaram.

-Eu ouvi dizer que Rose Weaskey _confirmou _o caso com Albus Potter. – diziam por aí. – Parece que ela ouviu duas meninas mais novas cochichando na biblioteca sobre isso e apenas gritou um "É isso aí." Todos que estavam presentes disseram que ela realmente falou isso.

No começo a filha mais velha de Ron e Hermione se irritou e ameaçou quebrar a cabeça de qualquer um que voltasse a tocar no assunto, contudo após um tempo ela resolveu polemizar e abraçava Al sem quê nem pra quê quando via alguém os espionando por trás de alguma pilastra.

Hugo ria da situação, principalmente quando via Albus ficar muito vermelho e mandar que Rose parasse com aquela palhaçada imediatamente.

-É ridículo – comentou Hugo um dia, quando os quatro sentaram-se juntos na mesa de almoço. – Estão dizendo por todos os lugares que você está piradinha da silva. Que não é a mesma Rose.

Rose deu de ombros, empertigado o nariz. E quando percebeu que seu movimento de cabeça chamara a atenção de alguns olhares furtivos, transpassou um braço pelo pescoço de Al e beijou sua bochecha com ternura. O primo, em reflexo, deu-lhe uma cotovelada nas costelas e sibilou, entre dentes, que ela não fizesse mais esse tipo de coisa.

-Calma, Al! – riu Rose, divertindo-se tanto com a raiva crescente do primo que geralmente era contido e reservado, tanto com os olhares de assombro que viu vários alunos darem para se virarem imediatamente quando ela lhes lançou um sorriso irônico.

Lily, no entanto, estava muito séria e sua expressão gentil estava severa. Seus braços estavam cruzados em frente ao peito e nada disse até Rose voltar-se para ela e sorrir.

-Eu também não acho isso engraçado. – murmurou emburrada, desviando o olhar que a prima lhe dera. – Obviamente isso tudo não passa de uma brincadeira para você, Rose, mas a situação é muito mais séria.

Hugo fez uma careta, Rose franziu o cenho tentando compreender. Lily continuou.

-Primeiro: mesmo sendo falso, as pessoas estão comentando e dizendo que isso é um absurdo, afinal de conta vocês são _primos_. – a mais jovem ergueu um dedo em direção à prima. – Segundo: isso está tomando uma dimensão realmente grande e até alguns professores ouviram sobre isso, então imagine que vocês podem vir a ser chamados pela diretora.

Rose soergueu as sobrancelhas compreendendo onde isso iria dar, mas continuou calada enquanto observava a prima erguer mais um dedo no ar e reparou que tanto Al quanto Hugo a observavam com atenção.

-Terceiro: _nossos pais_ podem ficar sabendo disso. E aí sim, vai deixar de ser engraçado rapidinho.

Uma risadinha sem graça percorreu o rosto de Rose Weasley enquanto ela se dava conta das proporções que tudo isso poderia tomar; imaginou sua mãe lhe dando uma bronca e seu pai não querendo nunca mais olhar para a cara de Al de novo.

Hugo suspirou ao seu lado, demonstrando que sua diversão com toda a situação estava enfim acabada com a declaração de Lily que ainda olhava do irmão para a prima com um olhar de esprema preocupação.

-Tudo bem... – Rose se viu falando após um longo suspiro. – Eu vou parar com isso.

Mediante isso, viu o rosto da prima mais nova se suavizar e brotar dali um leve sorriso. Ainda voltando-se para Al, murmurou um breve "me desculpe" e voltou a se calar.

A brincadeira servira pelo menos para ela se divertir e tirar Henry da cabeça por algum tempo. E também, ao mesmo tempo, todos pararam de achar que ela a senhorita Perfeita, a rainha do bom exemplo, a garota misteriosa e inalcançável. Ela mostrou que era como qualquer outra: que tinha rompantes de fúria, que também se metia em confusão e que estava bem longe da perfeição.

Foi tudo muito divertido. Mas logo após a conversa séria com Lily, ela voltara a ser como sempre. Silenciosa e calma pelos corredores e todos voltaram a tratá-la com aquele mesmo receio. Parece que espalharam por aí que ela estivera muito doente nas últimas semanas, que não estava se comportando como sempre por isso, e como sempre, todo mundo acreditou e algumas pessoas até mandaram alguns presentes de desculpas para ela: incluindo as meninas fofoqueiras do quinto ano que pareceram profundamente arrependidas de terem desconfiado de Rose Weasley, a garota que todos queriam ser.

E ela voltou a se sentir solitária e deslocada.

Isso foi até ter a última aula de poção... Draco Malfoy estava ali em pé com seu costumeiro ar de superioridade, lendo um livro texto muito monótono. E Rose se viu muito tentada a deitar a cabeça no tampo da mesa e adormecer.

Acordou com cutucões de Al e os olhos cinzentos brilhando em triunfo sobre ela. A boca fina do professor substituto sorriu e lhe descontou trinta pontos por dormir na aula. Rose quis retrucar e se defender, mas isso só acarretou-se em mais pontos a serem descontados. E a garota calou-se. Não por submissão, mas porque ela arranjara uma nova maneira de se divertir e seria às custas de Draco Malfoy.

**xxxxx**


End file.
